The Dark Masters
by shadowrallen
Summary: Dark Spectrobe Masters! takes place 3 years after Origins. Rated T for mild lauguage and graphic violence. IN STASIS. STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN DUE TO UNDERDEVELOPED CHARACTERS. I admit this story sucks. It's just begging to get flamed. Read if you want, but you have been warned. IT SUCKS.
1. maja carpaggio

**The Dark Masters**

By Shadowrallen

For the NPP officers Rallen and Jeena, this was not a good day. Maja had crashed in on the two's first date, and then promptly tried to kill them both, ranting on about ancient weapons, Dark Spectrobes, and dead krawl. The assault had the two totally off guard, and the battle was over in less than two minutes. The restaurant was in ruins, Jeena was slumped unconscious in a corner, and Rallen was choking in the iron grip of Maja's right pigtail. "Damn…you…Maja" Rallen's vision was dimming as Maja squeezed tighter, savoring his helplessness. In the corner, Jeena stirred. Weak and half-conscious, the girl's blurry vision only registered a purple splotch holding a white one in the air by a purple line. Hurt as she was, Jeena still put two and two together. Slowly, with immense effort, the girl raised a shaking hand and pointed it at Maja's head. "Blaster" she muttered. Then, with her last ounce of strength, Jeena pressed the fire button. As Jeena slid to the floor, the bolt she had fired sped through the air and connected with Maja's jaw. The High Krawl yelled in pain and dropped Rallen, who fell to his knees gasping and coughing.

"Damn human," Maja hissed, "I changed my mind. I think I'll kill the female first." Maja raced toward the spot where Jeena lay, her purple hair standing up like cobras ready to strike. "Pinsaka! Iku ze!" The command cracked through the air, causing Maja to hesitate. Big mistake. The Dark Spectrobe materialized in front of her. With a roar, the purple-black creature punched Maja, sending the High Krawl flying. Maja used her prehensile hairdo do catch herself, and then got a face full of blaster rays. She screamed, then looked angrily in the direction the blasts had come from. A masked girl knelt on top of the chandelier, a sniper-style blaster mounted on her arm. Maja used her hair to pick up a nearby table and heaved it a t the girl.

"Hiyah-ho!" A gloved fist made contact with the table, blasting it to splinters. "Leena, there you are!" Another masked figure stood below the light fixture. "Callen, you're late!" The masked girl yelled down. Callen looked like an NPP officer, except that his armour was purple. His hair was deep indigo and he wore a black and orange prizmod on his arm. A white mask emblazoned with purple lines concealed his face. Leena had shoulder-length blonde hair and was dressed in an outfit similar to Jeena, the only differences were that her vest was purple, not grey, and a black prizmod clung to her arm like a giant beetle.

"This place is trashed as it is," Leena said, dropping to the floor, "A fight here would be pointless." "Right!" Callen replied, "Let's grab these morons and split!" With that, Callen and Leena grabbed the prone officers and raced out of the building, running nonstop to their craft. By the time Maja reached the hanger, the ship as already in orbit.

End of chapter one


	2. Oooh, that's gotta hurt

**The Dark Masters **

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Kollin, high orbit**

Leena heaved Rallen into a medi-pod in the ship's hospital bay. The unconscious spectrobe master winced slightly when Leena stuck an IV in his arm, but he soon calmed down. Callen slowly lowered Jeena into another pod, attaching her to an IV as well. Leena set the medi-pods' scanners on "total diagnostic" and she and Callen left the room.

"I'm worried about those two," Leena said to her partner, "Maja really put them through the wringer." "I know," Callen replied, "but they'll be fine, Spectrobe masters are a hardy breed." Leena changed the subject. "We should leave orbit. Maja will have every Krawl in the Sector on us." Callen nodded, "let's hit the Kiao system. The portal should buy us some time."

Several minutes later the sleek black cruiser was floating outside Wyterra's gravitational field. Leena's wrist unit beeped, indicating that the full-body diagnostic was complete. The dark masters pulled it up on the main projector. The two winced when they saw the readout. "My god…" Leena breathed, taking her mask off for a better look. "Just what the hell did that purple freak do to those guys?" Callen asked in a whisper. A multitude of red dots pulsed on the holographic images representing Rallen and Jeena, the dots stood for concussions, skeletal fractures, broken bones, and other injuries. The dark masters had never seen wounds on this scale. It was shocking to look at. The two decided to take turns watching the hurt officers. The spectrobe masters woke up a half an hour later.

"Huh? Where am I?" Rallen groaned, "Why am I like this?" Leena, who was sitting in a hoverchair across the room, slid over. "Maja beat you up pretty bad. We dragged you to our ship to heal you. But you won't be going anywhere for a while." "And why not?" Rallen said. Leena prodded Rallen's shin with her finger. The officer screamed in agony. "That's why." The girl said pointedly "your shinbones are in pieces, you've fractured your left humerus, and your collarbone is cracked. In short, you're a mess." "Wait a minute, Where's Jeena?" Rallen asked in a panic. "Over there," the blonde girl said curtly. Rallen turned and saw another pod next to his. "She'll wake up soon, now lie down, you'll need rest." As the female dark master left the room, she wondered how Rallen was going to react to Jeena's condition, which was even worse than his.

(Author's note: in this universe both rallen and jeena have prizmods/cosmolinks and maja has come back to life.)

**Enjoy it, Hate it, Just review it. Shadowrallen out.**


End file.
